


"It's not the end of the world"

by BakiBaki_NiOre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakiBaki_NiOre/pseuds/BakiBaki_NiOre
Summary: Kuroo dies at a young age due to a volleyball going in the road. After 5 years of friendship, kenma loses his best friend. Everyone blames him, and when he meets new friends they always say "Its not the end of the world" when something bad happens. Until it really is the end of the world..
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The start to the end of kozume kenma's world

**Author's Note:**

> This was a "short" (watch it be around 20 chapters) idea I had, I might add to it. I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets hurt and ends up realizing Kenma's his soulmate, but it's too late, due to arguments.

Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou had been friends since, well, forever. They both had been outside when a volleyball ran over Kenma's feet. He didn't mind until a little boy with, should he even call it hair? Ran over to him. "Hi! Sorry about that, My Names Kuroo Tetsurou, and I live next store to you!" 

The first thing Kenma realized is that the boy puffed his chest a little to look tough, and confident. It was hilarious, and they didn't hit it off automatically. After a while of their parents talking and running into each other, they finally became friends. After that, they slowly became inseparable. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Kenma's second year of middle school when he realizes his crush. This is also one year before Kuroo will get his soulmate mark, before kenma, and Kenma will have to sufferably watch Kuroo run around looking for his soulmate. How could he know if he was his soulmate? He's a year behind, Kuroo will get someone new before then.

"Kuro, I think I'm going to quit the team when you leave for High School." 

Kuroo thinks, silently standing on the stairs. "Okay. But you have to join back in High School so you can be my setter."

Kenma agreed, not really knowing the trouble agreeing would cause him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During high school he made good friends on the team, the first years weren't bad, the second years were sweet, but the third years always put him to work. He wanted to leave the team for good, never come back, leave school, make Kuroo transfer with him. But he couldn't do that. He would feel too selfish. 

So instead, he put up with it. Tora always said, "Its not the end of the world. It's just some extra work, it could be ten times worse, yknow kyanma." Kenma usually sighed at the nickname, but at these times he just ignored it. 'It isn't the end of th world' he thought. 

Until it was.

Nobody would have believed him, because third years are convincing and tall and scary and just _there._

So during his second year, when him and Kuroo were walking home, and a third year purposely hit Kuroo with a car, everyone abandoned him. 

Kuroo didn't die, not yet at least, he was going to live long enough to find his soulmate, he claimed. 

Kenma never saw the soulmate mark, until the crash when he was around Kuroo sobbing. He saw Kuroo's mark, a tiny blonde cat sitting on his left ear, and Kenma knew. 

_Kuro's my soulmate._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crash had ended up making Kuroo lose volleyball for at least three months, two of the months being his last months of being a second year. 

The third years made everyone, including Kuro, believe kenma planned it. So when he went home, his mother and father hit him. Not once, not twice, not even thrice. But more than he could count, everyday. He was kicked off the volleyball team, but was luckily alound to stay in school. Ignoring everyone he walked the halls, went to class, ate a small lunch, which mainly was a small bag of chips of some sort, continue class, go home, get hit, go to room, and sleep. It was an everyday schedule he had, and he didn't mind. Maybe it was his fault.

Tor- no, Yamamato passed him in the halls, saying "Its not the end of the world. Everyone hates you, but you'll be fine. Because you saw it coming." And he did, he always knew one day everyone would turn on him. 

Did he think it would be for something this unbelievable, considering him and Kuro had been friends forever, no.

But its not the end of the world. Hes still alive. Even when he tried talking to Kuro, he always was turned down. 

"Kuro- listen to me-"

"Go away Kozume. I don't want to see you. I could have died. It should have been you. Nobody has ever cared for you anyway."

"I- okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. But Im moving schools. To Fukorodani, actually. One of the third years moved there recently and fessed up. So I have a spot on the volleyball team and in top classes."

"Wait- Kenma-"

"No. This is the end of us Kuro. Oh, and if you should know," Kenma pulled his ear forward, revealing his soulmate mark, "We were soulmates."

And he walked out. It's just his soulmate.

Its not the end of the world, right?


	2. New school new me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma changes to his new school, Fukorodani, and changes his style completely.

Kenma was packing his belongings, while his phone blew up with notifications. 'Kuro probably told everyone. Why would I be surprised' he thought. He continued packing when he ran across a chain. A chain Kuro gave him. A chain with their initials. He took it, not knowing why. 'Why do I still care. Goddammit..'  
His mom came crashing in, "Kozume Kenma," oh god this isn't a good start... "Why didn't you tell me you and Tetsu were soulmates?"  
That was the last thing he expected. 'So he told me he never cared then suddenly cared when I was his soulmate?' Kenma started getting lost in his anger and frustration that his mom poked him. "Kenma."  
"Uhh... I didn't know until the day of the crash. Sorry, mom. I'll tell you stuff more often." She just stared at him, tearing up. "Hmm.. okay. But hurry up, you're staying in the dorms so you can't come back home everyday mister." She said with her normal sass, then walked off.  
'Ahh she's so weird..' he thought. He finished up his packing and left for Fukorodani.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahh, hello Kenma-san. This is Bokuto, I believe I told you about him before.  
'He's.. buffer than I thought..' Kenma looked at the man and saw all the muscle, knowing he had to play some sport. Probably volleyball, knowing how Akaashi talked of him. "Yes, you did. It's nice to meet you, my names Kenma." He just hoped the guy didn't try and hug him, praying, he didn't. And luckily, the man- Bokuto, just introduced himself and offered a kind smile  
They walked to the gym, having a small talk along the way. Including the fact Bokuto is captain, they play Nekoma often, which kenma knew, and that the teammates were really nice. Akaashi was the one to bring the team being nice up, so Kenma knew it was most likely true.  
He met the coach, sharing a short handshake and smile, he met both managers, and then the team. He didn't like volleyball much, so hearing that he would really only be used for distractions, breaks, and practice, was a huge weight off his shoulder. He likes volleyball, so knowing he can play is nice, but getting a break for once was relaxing. He and Akaashi both knew it wouldn't be an issue, knowing Akaashi never liked breaks because he didn't like pushing a burden on new kids. He knew Kenma wouldn't deal with Bokuto's emo mode any more than he does.  
The next step was to set up in the dorms and then simply sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dorms were easy, as he was rooming with a member of Fukorodani, and had multiple classes with him. His dorm mate was none other than Konoha, who he found was a spiker. He took it as a chance to slowly bond without pressuring him. They became friends quickly, as they both understood the other needed space and time sometimes.

His classmates were no different, they left him alone and he left them alone. The teacher had different plans and made him introduce himself, which made his anxiety go through the roof. When it was over nobody talked about it and nobody stared at him, so all was well. Most of his other classes went the same, and by the end of his second day, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.  
Though, the next day he had a hair appointment to get it dyed, maybe trimmed, he felt good. His hair was long and blonde, with the roots coming in. He decided to get his hair trimmed and re-dyed, and then would go shopping for clothes. And of course, he was bringing Akaashi along, as Akaashi was the best dressed, and prettiest person he knew. He would know just what Kenma would look good in, while not over-going anything.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ahh.. so much for not over-going anything..' he thought. He liked the style, a lot actually, but he got anxious about what people would think of it. *bruh same* It was an all dark style, so it fits him well for not necessarily wanting to stick out.  
Akaashi's exact words were, "Kenma, if you don't get these, I don't think anything could ever make me sadder." And along with this, of course, Kenma couldn't say no. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Akaashi. Especially now, knowing one of his best friends (also crush, but he's yet to discover it himself) is the most buff man he's ever met. So that brings us to where he is now. At the piercing shop on the tiny road outside the dorms, about to get a needle put through both of his ears, ｍｕｌｔｉｐｌｅ ｔｉｍｅｓ, a request made by Akaashi, which didn't bother him, just the tiny pain, and then his choice of tongue piercing.

The ear piercings didn't hurt much, just a bit of a pinch and then some after-math pain, but the tongue piercing, oh the tongue piercing, it got him good. Not to say painful, but more of.. rushful. It was quick, but a shot of pain rang through his whole body. After though, he was proud. 'A new man' both Akaashi and the clerk said, which meant a lot to him.  
After pain was a bit worse than the real piercing, but, it's not the end of the world. Nothing is until the world explodes to bits and pieces.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akaashi offered to buy lunch, so they stopped by a cafe, enjoyed small talk, and then headed to the dorms. Konoha was, let's just say surprised to see his dormmate like that. He asked, "Did you get drunk?! Omg how will I explain this when you wake up. Oh god." while Kenma laughed and told him he chose to. Konoha apologized, and they decided to rest for the night. Kenma, staying up until three AM on his switch, Konoha, falling asleep as soon as he hit the bed, and all they could hear was the fan's slow hum, and the very specific keychain hitting kenma's lamp occasionally.

https://images.app.goo.gl/NxTSUpp2wr3FQPNb6 -Art by Mookie on twitter, not me! Just a representation of where I got the idea of piercings on Kenma from <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I got this out later than planned, but enjoy!


	3. Anniversary.. but for what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially Kuroo and Kenma's friendship anniversary, but they're still separated. But for how long?

"Nnnn... go awayyyy..." 

"Kenmaaaa you're gonna be kate for your first practice!"

Kenma jumped up. He forgot he was on a team now. 

"Sorry, Konoha, not used to waking up earlier. Thanks." Konoha just smiled and walked to his bed and took his shirt off. Kenma realized how much muscle he had. He didn't look very strong at first glance, but he wasn't too bad. Compared to kenma, he was really strong. Kenma was strongest in his legs and arms, as most setters normally are. 

He realized how much he spaced off, and hurriedly got dressed, brushed his teeth, hair, and got a quick breakfast with Konoha. Their friendship was pretty normal, so they stopped by a local cafe and got a quick breakfast together. They ate while walking, holding small conversations now and then. Most being about directions, a building, or a stray cat. By time they got to the school, it was only then Kenma realized how much he had smiled and laughed during that talk. He was happy he was making friends.

'Kuro would be prou- no. Don't think about him.'

"KENMAAAAA!! HEY HEY HEYYY!! YOU READY, YOU READY??"

"Bokuto-san, calm down. Kenma isn't very.. loud." Kenma was grateful of Akaashi even more so now. "I'm ready Bokuto, and thank you Akaashi." The team offered small smiles, while Bokuto started running around loudly again. 

Kenma started tearing up, and Akaashi was the first one to notice. He hurried to Kenma, checking for injuries and asking questions, "Are you okay?" "Did you get hurt?" And Kenma just slowly looked up.

"..Thanks.." He said, very quietly. "Huhhh??" The entire team said in sync. Kenma sniffled, then yelled, while bowing, "Thank you!"

They all just stared at each other in silence, until slowly Akaashi spoke, "Is this Kenma?"

Kenma all but glared at him, and everyone just looked in amusement. They looked at each other, blinked, and they all ran and hugged Kenma tightly. 

"AHHH KENMA YOUR SO CUTEEE!!"

"Who knew Kenma could be like this. I thought he was some edgy emo kid at first.."

"Is this the same Kenma who could barely wake up this morning?"

"Kenma, we're your new team now. You- you can count on us." Akaashi looked like h was about to cry, but refused to do so in front of his team. When they all piled off of him, Akaashi dragged him outside. Kenma was scared for dear life until Akaashi stopped and started slowly letting tears fall. Kenma looked at him with wide eyes.

'Akaashi's.. crying..? Why?'

"Kenma I swear Im gonna make sure we kill Nekoma in our next match to make up for what they did to you. We all already love you so don't you dare try and run away from us."

Kenma stared at him, and then hugged him tightly. "I love y'all too.. now let's go get started with practice before coach starts yelling."

And they slowly walked back in, Akaashi's eyes red and swollen, and Kenma with the largest smile he's had in a while. Of course, the smile was in his soul. He can't let them think he's emotional yet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A week later, while Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, and Konoha are hanging out at the tiny cafe*

"Bokuto, have you confessed to Akaashi yet?" Kenma said plainly, looking at the two lovesick losers smiling cutely at each other.

Akaashi glared at Kenma but looked surprised too. Bokuto on the other hand... "Kenmaaa!! I told you to keep that a secret!! I was going to later.." He mumbled the last part. Akaashi of course reddened, while Konoha and Kenma laughed. 

Of course, just a while later the lovebirds we're dating, while Konoha and Kenma were left watching. Akaashi mentioned him and Konoha together, but they both agreed it wasn't like that. Also speaking from the fact Konoha has a boyfriend currently in a different country.

"Kenmaaaa hey hey hey my dude, are you ready for our game tomorrow? I and Akaashi were thinking that you both could play a set and then during the last set, you guys switch up?" Of course, he agreed, and they started heading out.

They headed their different ways, Konoha and Kenma to the dorms, and Bokuto and Akaashi towards the small flower shop down the street. "What do you think Bokuto wanted with flowers, kenma?" Konoha asked. 

"Probably to be some cliche manga confession of love under a cherry blossom tree." And after that, the conversation flowed easily as normal, all the way to the dorms where they parted ways, Konoha going to bed, while Kenma to take a quick shower. Unlike Konoha, his hair was long and flowy, so it tanged easily, making him wash it every night and morning, which made Konoha tease him about it. 

Once kenma finished, he went to his bed, where he found Konoha fast asleep on his side of the room, and the lamp off. Kenma quietly went to his side, turned the lamp off, and slept, deciding for at least for his first game he wanted to be awake.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Time skip brought to you by Bokuto, the cliche manga confessor.*

Later the next day, they were on the bus, headed to Nekoma for a practice game. Everyone looked excited to play Nekoma, while Kenma was nervous. Akaashi, Konoha, and Bokuto promised to stay by him to protect him, and he smiled and thanked them.

They arrived quickly, not being far, and walked in. The coaches greeted each other while Kenma hid behind Bokuto, knowing out of anyone on the team, he would be the one to protect him most. ('No offense Akaashi, Konoha, he's just strong' he thought) And while they warmed up he stayed close as well. He never left one of their sides. Konoha sat out of the day's match due to an early injury but was still supportive. 

*I don't know how to write volleyball playing scenes, so I guess just take a game from Haikyuu!! with kenma somewhere in it and imagine that. Sorry! But Fukorodani won*

"HEY HEY HEYYY!!! WE WON WE WON WEEEE WONNN!!" 

"Bokuto-san, I think we know.." Akaashi said. Yet he still had a huge smile on his face, clearly proud of their victory. Kenma came up and laughed hearing it, and hugged them both. The whole Nekoma team looked in amusement at kenma, when Kuroo shouted, "That isn't like kenma at all! He never hugs anyone! Let alone laughs and smiles so freely! And what's with the piercings?!" everyone Nekoma slowly agreed, while Bokuto, Akaashi, Konoha, and well, the whole team looked like they were making a speech for this moment. 

They yelled in sync, "Kenma is a new person here! He's allowed to be himself and we love him!" 

Akaashi stepped forward, "Unlike you guys, who believed some third years over your long-time teammate."

Bokuto stepped up, "And personally Im disappointed in you Kurbro. Thought you were better than that."

Konoha huffed and blocked kenma from their view.

The whole Nekoma team stared, not knowing who the new Kenma was. "We're sorry." and the whole Nekoma team bowed. Fukorodani huffed and walked out alongside Kenma, who missed his friend. While walking in the locked rooms, he placed a note in Kuro's bag, knowing it by heart. They all got to the bus and started home, Akaashi and Bokuto shamelessly flirting, Konoha on a call with his lover, and Kenma asleep on the window. 

'I hope he comes..' he thought. 

But if he doesn't, it's okay. Because it's not the end of the world. Not until it is. And that won't be soon.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that the more I write the more the story sorta goes off my original plan for the story, not that it's a bad thing. I really enjoy writing it still. Thanks for reading! Have a nice morning/afternoon/night! <3


	4. not new chapter sorry T-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!not update!!

Hey hey hey! So, I just wanted to give thanks to people leaving kudos, and people even just reading! For this to be my first story I feel like its doing well! So thank you all! Have a great morning/afternoon/night!


	5. A possible us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma waits for Kuroo, and when he doesn't show up, he runs into Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, only because my ideas are running short, but I'll post another chapter later! It'll be longer. Have a great morning/afternoon/night!

Kenma sat under the tree, waiting for Kuroo. He didn't expect him to show up, probably thought it was some setup. 'Ahh.. whatever... it's all good..'

And he walked off. He was headed to the dorms until he heard loud, "BOKE HINATA BOKE!" And he paused. He knew who it was. He turned, saw the orange, and ran straight to him. "Shouyo!" "Eh? Wait- is that- KENMAAA!!" and they jumped and hugged each other. Kageyama was very obviously jealous, but Kenma didn't care. He hadn't seen Shouyo in forever. "Kenma! Wait-," he looked at him closely. "Are those piercings?! Like- like real piercings?!" Kenma nodded quickly, and Hinata admired them all. 

Kenma dragged them over to a tiny alleyway where there weren't any people, took his mask down, and showed him the tongue piercing. 

*Stan Haikyuu characters wearing mask* 

This one, Kageyama showed interest in. He didn't show it much, but Kenma could tell. After a while of admiring, they started walking down towards the cafe. After about an hour of eating and talking, they parted ways, Kenma to the dorms, and Hinata and Kageyama to their tiny motel they were staying at. 

'I wonder if we're playing Karasuno soon. It could be the battle of- oh wait. No. It wouldn't be'

Kenma sighed and went to his dorm door. He unlocked the door, to see a guy and Konoha on the couch making out. Kenma automatically thought of the worse, maybe he's drunk, maybe he's this that anything in between

"Konoha! What the heck? I thought you said you had a boyfriend??" And Konoha looked up at him, blinked, and laughed. The other guy looked at him and laughed. "Sorry, my name Murata, his boyfriend. Sorry about the unannounced visit, I wanted to surprise him."

Kenma blinked and quickly bowed. "Im so sorry Konoha. I didn't mean to disrupt or doubt you. I just thought maybe you went drinking or something and- Yeah sorry." and quickly walked out, hearing Konoha and Murata laughing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this is so short, I really only posted this so that you had something to read because my writing ideas are coming short. But enjoy the first part of today's chapter. I'll post a longer one later!


	6. The worlds cracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is in the alleyway when Kuro suddenly shows up and brings him to Akaashi's place.. Will they become friends again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start I want to say that there will be rape! I wont be very descriptive with it, and I'll warn you when it happens with a ** so if you don't want to read it you don't have to, and you don't need to read it to understand! You only need to know it happened. Thanks, and enjoy <3

Kenma had planned on coming back home that night, giving the boys time alone, but when he saw the time, he decided he'd try and get a motel for the night. He was walking down the street with just a few street lamps lighting the way, and he's pretty sure he missed a turn. He was on his phone, looking for directions. He thought about calling Akaashi, but he thought he'd be fine. He heard scurrying and looked behind him, but nothing was there.

'Weird..'

He kept walking when something- some _one-_ grab his waist.

*here is where it gets more descriptive, skip if needed*

The guy brought his hand up his shirt and started playing with him. "Aren't you a pretty thing.. whatcha doing out here so late?" He asked. Kenma started trying to get out, but the guy was stronger. The guy suddenly took his shirt off while pulling him into an alleyway, and pushed him to the ground. During this process he got his pants off, his phone broke on the ground, and the guy was on top of him. 

"Don't struggle or it'll hurt more babydoll. Don't worry it won't be too bad." Kenma moved, squeaking out a little "Stop.." 

Suddenly he didn't know what was happening. All he felt was a man on him, heard his breaths and disgusting moans, kisses on his neck and stomach, and blood coming from his head, and possibly neck and stomach? He couldn't tell where the pain was anymore.

He woke, and all he saw and heard was the man laughing and walking off, leaving Kenma there helpless, unable to move or speak.

*Done being descriptive, rest is in the morning*

He woke up on a comfy couch, wrapped in blankets and bandages, and smelled a cherry blossom candle.

"Omg Kenma are you okay?! What happened, are you hurt? No, I know what happened, who was it? Are you okay?" Akaashi grabbed his hand, and Kenma flinched quickly. 

Kenma looked and saw Akaashi next to him on the floor, eyes tear-stained, Bokuto asleep at Kenmas feet, and.. Kuroo? Kuroo sitting on a wooden chair in the kitchen. "What.. happened..?" Kenma managed to get out. Akaashi was looking at him wide-eyed, "You don't remember? Someone left you all cut up with no clothes on.." Kenma suddenly remembered everything. He started silently crying, looking at Akaashi, who was looking at Kuroo. "And.. pain-in-the-ass-kuroo-san brought you here.." Kenma looked at Kuroo who had a tiny frown on his face. "Thanks... Kuro.." Kuroo offered a small smile, and Akaashi asked Kenma, "Your okay, right? Other than the obvious fear and cuts and all.." Kenma nodded, and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. "We took your piercings out cause your ears were red, we didn't know if dirt infected them or from shock but we wanted to be careful.." Akaashi said slowly. 

Kuroo was now sitting next to Akaashi, who looked as though to be visibly protecting Kenma. "I'm... sorry that happened Kenma.." Kuroo looked drained and tired like he stayed up for a week-long. Kenma and Akaashi looked at each other and Akaashi moved over, giving Kuroo access to Kenma.

He took the chance, and hugged Kenma tightly, avoiding cuts, pushing his head lightly into kenmas stomach. Kenma slowly took his hand brushed it through Kuroos hair, being gentle. Akaashi fell asleep next to Bokuto soon after, and Kuroo on kenma's stomach. Kenma stayed up longer but fell asleep as peacefully as possible with his hand in Kuroos hair. 

'This is nice..' he thought. And luckily, it seems like his world is slowly filling in the cracks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, Bokuto, Kuro, and Akaashi were all talking and laughing. He guessed they all made up, which made him smile. They all three looked at you in unison, and Bokuto ran and hugged you, seeing you for the first time awake. "KENMAAAAA IM SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE"!!" Kenma laughed at that and just sighed. "That'd be too much. But it's fine. Just shaken." Akaashi and Bokuto smiled knowing that he's okay. 

"Uh.. I'll be going now," Kuroo said, and Bokuto started whining. "Brooo!! Cmon please!" "Kuroo-san, why not stay longer? Cough. maybe talk to Kenma?" Akaashi mentioned. 

"Uh... if Kenmas okay with that?" And with that Kenma nodded. They both headed to a room in the back, kenma slightly behind. 

Maybe it could be the end of the world, but he wouldn't mind if this is what he got to die with. Friends, and the hope he and his best friend, and soulmate, will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know in the comments! I'll try and merge ideas to get as many as I can in, and if I cant I'll find a way to put them somewhere in the story!
> 
> Also, I realized how much I went off my original prompt, to the point Kuroo never did die. Sorry if you were looking towards that. But I'll soon write a ghost AU where he does die, and follows kenma and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	7. need ideas

Hey hey heyy! So, i've lost ideas for the most part, so if you could comment ideas below that'd be nice! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Sorry T-T

I've been losing ideas, but Im brainstorming, and I will hopefully have a chapter out tomorrow. Im so sorry, but schools been catching up and all that jazz. Have an amazing day, and I hope you have a great day <3


	9. Promise u guys-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-

I promise you guys this won't be discontinued. I will try and have a chapter out tomorrow night, but school and all that has been catching up lately.   
I promise with everything in my heart none of my stories are going to be discontinued unless I officially announce they are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing, and I know it's sorta choppy, but I'll be working on it! I hope you enjoy, and I'll be adding more chapters soon! As soon as I find a good day to write and release on a normal basis I'll let you all know! Thank you so much, and have a great day!


End file.
